Dark Chest of Wonders
The Dark Chest of Wonders is a Falmer chest found in Morwitijaal Sanctuary. It contains two random pieces of equipment from the mod and respawns with the Sanctuary. The Dark Chest of Wonders can contain items as common as Green Rupees or Hylian Shields, or as rare as a Fire Rod or Moon's Tear. The chest has the same probability of containing a rare item as a common one. Over 80 different items can be found in the chest. Potential Items * Hylian Shield (Heavy, Light, Corrupt, or Improved) * Tornado Rod * Fire Rod * Ice Rod * Forgotten Sword * Improved Forgotten Sword * Forgotten Longsword * Forgotten Broadsword * Darknut Sword (One-handed or Two-handed) * Darknut Battlesword * Goron Weapon * Bane of Arthropods * Any Tunic Cap * Any Hylian Glass Armor * Any Hylian Soldier Armor * Knight's Crest * Burial Mask * Keaton Mask * Sacred Shield * Terminan Shield * Any Ashland Tunic * Any Hylian Circlet * Any Hylian Ring * White Ring * White Circlet * Zora Armor (Soldier or Scout) * Zora Boots (Soldier or Scout) * Zora Gauntlets (Soldier or Scout) * Piece of Heart * Piece of Mind (as of 6.3) * Piece of Soul (as of 6.3) * Sheikah Garb * Sheikah Boots * Giant's Ingot * Dark Essence * Deep Dark Essence * Light Essence * Potent Light Essence * Moonshard * Grey Gem * Skulltula Chitin (5 as of 6.3) * Gold Skulltula Chitin (5 as of 6.3) * 10 Gold Skulltula Tokens * Din's Blessing * Farore's Blessing * Nayru's Blessing * Gem of the Canyon (Empty or Filled) * Gem of the Mountain (Empty or Filled) * Gem of the Ocean (Empty or Filled) * Gem of the Swamp (Empty or Filled) * Darknut Dagger * 15 Armos Arrow * Armos Weapon * Zora Weapon * Gerudo Weapon * Zora Mask * Zora Helmet * Zora Shield * Moon's Tear * Twili Weapons (As of 6.3) * Zuna Weapons (As of 6.3) * Moblin Weapons (As of 6.3) * 10 Bombs (As of 6.3) * Sheikah Dagger (As of 6.3) * 10 Sheikah Throwing Daggers (As of 6.3) * Deku Shield (As of 6.3) * Fairy Bow (As of 6.3) * Sleeping Noble Sword (As of 6.3) * Rupees (As of 6.3) * Phantom Battlesword (As of 6.3) * Poe Lantern or Torch (As of 6.3) Gallery Background and Inspiration The Dark Chest of Wonders is named after a song by the symphonic metal band Nightwish. "Dark Chest of Wonders" is the first song on their 2004 album Once. In version 6.49, the chest was given the appearance of a chest from the Soul Cairn, rather than a Falmer Chest, which JKalenad felt was out of place in Morwitijaal. The chest was included mostly for fun, to give the player an item they might not have known was in the mod, or may not have pursued. The chest uses the leveled list SublistDarkChestofWondersMorwit. With over 80 different items, appearing two at a time, the probability of an item appearing in the chest is about 1 in 40, with 6400 different combinations. This probability will change as the mod expands. The Dark Chest of Wonders is the only way to obtain a fifth Noble Sword, and like any item, there is a 1 in 40 chance for one of the sword to appear in the chest. The chest once had the possibility of containing a second Master Sword, but this was removed, as JKalenad felt that a second True Master Sword would contradict lore for the mod and cheapen the sword in Ancestor Glade. Category:Miscellaneous Category:Relics of Hyrule Canon